Heat Haze Days
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Disclaimer: Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos autores. ¿Que harías si ves morir a la persona que más quieres de la manera más cruel existente?


¡Hola! Si, si, nadie me responderá porque no me conocen, pero igual… No hay ni un solo fic de SD2 así que me dispuse a hacer al menos un One-Shot. Nos vemos más abajo.

* * *

**Heat Haze Days**

"_La historia sobre deslumbrar la mirada"_

Mire con mi celular, era 15 de agosto, antes de las 12:30 del día, y sol daba todo de sí, pero era prácticamente normal, después de todo era la estación más cálida del año. Me comencé a mecer lentamente en el columpio en el cual estaba sentado, mientras con mi mano libre me tapaba mi rostro para no sufrir de ceguera. Los arboles estaban verdes y frondosos, el cielo teñido de un azul puro y casi podía sentir que me estaba evaporizando. En eso sentí que un maullido a mi lado y en eso te vi.

- Buenos días o tardes… - Dijiste mientras te tallabas uno de tus ojos y te acomodabas en el otro columpio - ¿Cómo has estado, Hinata?

- Muy bien, ¿Y tú Nanami? – Le pregunte mientras bajaba mi mirada para que no me siguiera incomodando la luz

- Estaría bien, si no fuera por este calor –

- ¿Y eso?, siempre supe que te gustaba el clima caluroso –

- La verdad es que creo que he empezado a odiar el verano – Murmuraste valientemente mientras me sonreías y acariciabas al gato que traías en brazos

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber que decir, entonces decidimos salir un rato a caminar hasta que nos llamasen. En eso, el gato escapó de ti, y como era de esperarse, tú lo perseguiste, todo iba bien, hasta ese instante.

Vi como el gato cruzo la calle, a la vez que el semáforo cambiaba a un rojo brillante, al ver que no te detenías, grite tu nombre, entretanto yo comenzaba correr, para responder a mi llamado te detuviste a la mitad de la calle, grave error, pues de la nada apareció un camión, te atropello a la vez que gritaste de dolor. Yo, que estaba a un paso de la calle, pude oler tu aroma, ahora mezclado con sangre rociada, me ahogaba junto con mis lágrimas.

- ¡Todo esto es verdad! – Se río la bruma del calor, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente fue el sonido de un grillo perturbado, después el azul del cielo cambio a negro junto con la bruma que se despedía con su mano

* * *

La luz del sol cayo en mi rostro y desperté inmediatamente junto con el "Tic-tac" del reloj, lo mire y me sorprendí al ver que apenas era 14 de Agosto, casi ya el mediodía, entonces recordé el insoportable ruido de un cigarra. Sonreí para mis adentros, solo había sido un sueño.

Había vuelto al mismo lugar del cual había soñado. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor y me asombre al ver que no había una sola diferencia, era exactamente igual. En eso llegaste y comenzamos a hablar.

- La verdad es muy extraño – Comencé a decir – Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando en el mismo parque –

- ¿No crees que pudo haber sido una predicción? – Añadiste mientras bostezabas

- No creo, a menos que suceda algo semejante a lo que paso –

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Titubee en responder mientras tu mirada somnolienta me observaba. Justo cuando abrí mi boca para contestar el gato escapo de tus brazos, y recordando aquel accidente, cogí tu muñeca deteniendo tu avance - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaste

- Deberíamos de irnos ya – Me lanzaste un vistazo al ver mi cara preocupada y segura a la vez que asentías

Yo estaba tranquilo, fuera un sueño o no, había evitado una tragedia, esta vez verdadera. La segunda vez (Para mi) que pasaste la calle, me fije en las bocas en los diferentes transeúntes que pasaban por allí, todos comenzaron a mirar al cielo, cuando yo también mire en su dirección, abrieron sus bocas en señal de sorpresa.

Desde el cielo cayó una viga de metal, la cual atravesó tu cuerpo rectamente, volví a escuchar esas malditas cigarras de nuevo junto con tus gritos desgarradores, los cuales llenaban los espacios entre los árboles. En una escena completamente anti-natural, la bruma del calor se rió.

"_**Esto no es un sueño"**_

Conforme mi visión se volvía a opacar, mire por última vez tu perfil, y creo que te vi sonreír.

* * *

Infinitas veces todo se apagó en la burla del verano, siempre diciendo que todo era verdad, mientras se despedía alegremente. Este ciclo se había repetido por décadas. De eso ya me he dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ya no podía más, no podía seguir viéndote morir, no podía seguir escuchando tus gritos y las risas de la calima. Esto se había convertido en un tipo de historia cliché, si salvarte no es la solución, yo he encontrado otro final. Fuera de repetitivo día, debe de existir un futuro feliz.

Bruscamente, te empuje a un lado y brinqué a la calle, el camión se estrelló contra mí. Tus ojos, que se llenaban de lágrimas, y mi retorcido cuerpo no eran más que reflejos vagos de la sangre que se regó por todas partes. Antes de volver a dormir, pude ver de nuevo al verano, que, aparentemente molesto, se reía como si dijera un

"_**Te lo merecías"**_

Esto podría haber sido un final feliz, un día más que tú y yo llamaríamos un verano normal. Pero todo eso acabó hoy.

El 14 de Agosto, una chica despertó echa un mar de lamentos, uno, dos, tres minutos, y se calmó, debía de evitar que volviese a suceder, aunque cada vez que no lo lograba decía lo mismo para saber que debía hacer.

- He fallado de nuevo - Murmuro a la vez que sus sollozos volvían a caer

Mientras acariciaba su gato, la neblina se presentó ante ella y le extendió su mano.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

¡Mi primer fic está completo! No sé si llamarlo drabble pero, igual, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier horrografia me avisan. Además de que había pensado hacer unos cuantos One-Shots sobre esta saga, me avisan si les gusta la idea. La canción se llama "Heat Haze Days" como el título.

**¡Liz-chan fuera!**


End file.
